


Like An Echo Far Away

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of my Berkeley Square series, written in 2008 for Valentine's Day. </p><p>The Doctor and Grace are London in 2008 - for reasons explained in the story. They run aground with the "Ghost of Number 50 Berkeley Square" and the Doctor has unusual ideas on wedding presents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like An Echo Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> There is a somewhat violent scene with the ghost, but it's not really all that graphic. So I didn't think it really qualified for a separate warning. Also, there is romance - sort of, with a couple of characters. But the whole story is still more properly an adventure, IMO.

They were debating. The Doctor would mention a location and Grace would veto it. It just didn't seem to "click" with her. She'd mention a place and he'd veto it on the grounds that he'd been there far too often. They needed a holiday, but couldn't agree on where to go. For Grace, none of the locations the Doctor mentioned had that "je ne sais quoi". And Grace kept mentioning places the Doctor had been to far too often.

She sighed. "Doctor, you've been everywhere fifty million times. Is there a place you haven't been to for awhile, where we could go for Valentine's day?"

He thought for a bit, then smiled. Dangerously. He'd thought of the perfect place. The "other half", as it were. Grace would love it! It sounded rather a good idea to him, too. He set the coordinates without saying a word, leaving Grace to stare at his back and wonder what he was up to this time. He'd even blocked the scanner from showing the destination! After a few minutes, they'd landed.

"Now, Grace, close your eyes and don't peek!" She looked sceptically at him. "Please?"

"All right." She closed her eyes. He operated the door control and started to guide her to the doors. A foot or two on, she opened her eyes when she started to slip on one of the throw rugs near the entry steps.

"Grace! Please! Keep your eyes closed. Trust me, I'll guide you through the doors." He put his hands over her eyes. "I don't want to have to blindfold you...not this time." She could almost hear the grin in his voice. Then the penny dropped.

"Oh, Doctor! Are we...?" She felt fairly certain she knew where they were. She smiled beneath the Doctor's closed fingers. "Are we going where I think we're going?"

The Doctor let out a mock protest. "Aww, you guessed!" They stepped through the doors and out into Berkeley Square, Mayfair, London - 2008. They'd landed in what appeared to be a "public convenience" near one end of Berkeley Square.

The Doctor shook his head and grinned at Grace. "I must apologise as it seems we've landed in a "public convenience". The TARDIS must be indulging her occasional weird sense of humour. At least, there doesn't appear to be anybody about. Well then, Grace, shall we take a stroll through Berkeley Square?" The Doctor stared at Grace. She had burst into uncontrollable laughter! "What?"

Grace wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Doctor, but every time I hear that term, "public convenience", it reminds me of the line from the 1966 film, "The Family Way". The scene where someone barges into Ezra Fitton's house and he protests, saying, "He walked in 'ere like it were a public convenience!" I thought John Mills did a great job playing that character. That term has cracked me up ever since!"

The Doctor chuckled, "Now I'M going to be laughing as well every time I hear the term! Shall we take a stroll, Grace?"

"I'd be delighted, Doctor. It will be nice to see the Square without interference from constables and blackouts. But there's still the ghost from Number 50. What are the odds of him behaving himself, do you think, Doctor?" Grace asked as they walked along.

"I couldn't say. It's still light out, and, if I remember rightly, most of his antics took place at night. He seems quiet now, though." They walked along, hand in hand, in companionable silence for a bit. Then Grace asked, "I wonder if we'll see anyone from our last visit in 1942? Little Libby must be in her seventies by now! I wonder what she's doing now?"

"It would be interesting to see them again. We would have some explaining to do, though." He laughed. "Somehow, I don't think the "grandchildren" tactic would work. I wouldn't be surprised if Libby - and any others who might still be alive, could handle the truth."

"That would be interesting. Oh, Lordy! As I recall, I probably STILL wouldn't be allowed into dinner at the Ritz wearing trousers!" Grace shook her head, grinning.

"I don't know, maybe you would. But we can always pop back to the TARDIS to get you something suitable, if necessary."

"I know. It's just the old "some things never change" routine." She paused. "I'm getting thirsty. How about you, Doctor? Fancy a cuppa?" He grinned at her. She grinned back. "I know. Silly question." They headed for the Ritz.

They got about twenty feet, when Grace stopped. The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Grace?" He looked round. "Don't tell me you've seen the ghost?"

"No, it's not him. I was just thinking, I probably should go back and change - just to be on the safe side." She smiled.

"I'm sure you'd be fine. But as you say, it's probably best to be on the safe side." He handed her the key. "I'll wait for you here. All right?"

She grinned. "Won't be a tick!" She disappeared into the TARDIS and came out about fifteen minutes later, adjusting the back of her right shoe and wearing a classic khaki Burberry all-weather coat and, underneath, she wore a classic "tea-frock". It was in a light blue Liberty print and had a dropped waist with three-quarter sleeves. The sleeves were slightly full and gathered into a cuff at the ends. The outfit looked lovely with her auburn hair.

The Doctor smiled in appreciation. "Grace, you look positively charming!"

"Thank you, Doctor!" She took the Doctor's proffered arm and they set out for the Ritz. Grace stopped again.

"What is it now, Grace?" He gave her a quizzical look.

"I just realised, that this time we probably should have a reservation. I don't think a bar of chocolate will work as a bribe in 2008."

"All taken care of. I made one while you were changing." He held up her mobile. "Wonderful things, these mobile phones." He grinned cheekily.

"When did you...?" She gave up. She'd learned when they'd first met, that he had the lightest fingers she ever seen! She giggled, then sighed. "Let's go, Light Fingers Bowman!"

********

"Do you have a reservation, Sir?" The Maitre'd enquired, as the Doctor and Grace approached from the coat check area.

"Yes, we do. For two. Name of Bowman, Dr. Bowman." The Doctor smiled.

"Ah, yes, Sir. I have it here. If you'll follow me, Sir, Madam, I will show you to your table." He led them to a table not far from the famous Nymph. The Doctor pulled out Grace's chair, and when she was seated, took his own chair.

Tea had arrived and they were just about to start, when they heard, "Doctor? Miss Holloway? Good Heavens! Is it really you?" A man in his late seventies came up to their table. "Why neither of you look any..?" He broke off in amazement.

The Doctor, recognising him at once, stood up and taking the man's hand, shook it enthusiastically. "Alexander! Alexander McGivern! How have you been all these years? How are your sisters? Well, I hope? Grace, you remember young Alexander McGivern, don't you?"

Grace had to smile at Alexander's astonishment. "Yes, I do. I'm pleased to see you again."

The Doctor gestured to one of the extra chairs at their table. "Please, do join us. You can let us know what you've been up to all these years and we can fill you in on our own little "situation"." The Doctor beamed.

Alexander, caught up in the Doctor's enthusiasm and extremely curious, walked back to his former table to get his drawing utensils and sketchbook, then joined the Doctor and Grace for tea. It proved to be very interesting for all three of them.

"Ooh! You're an artist? How fascinating! I wish my drawing skills were better." Grace looked enquiringly at Alexander. "May I see?"

Alexander chuckled, "Yes, I make a decent enough living with my sketches. I've always enjoyed drawing, and it proved easy enough to make a living at it. I've got a little gallery in the East End." He smiled at Grace. "Of course, you may see, Miss...sorry...Dr. Holloway." He passed her the sketchbook.

"These are lovely." She looked admiringly through the book. Alexander did all manner of subjects and was quite good. Many of the sketches were pen and ink, but there were a few pastels. The Doctor reached out a hand. "May I?" Grace passed him Alexander's book. He gazed slowly through. Grace was quite right. Alexander McGivern was a very accomplished artist.

"You are extremely talented, Alexander!" The Doctor looked up at him. "We'd love to see your gallery. Where exactly is it?"

"Please, call me, Alex." He gave them the address. "I'd very honoured to have you both there, Doctor, Dr. Holloway."

Grace held up a hand. "Grace, please! Just call me, Grace. Dr. Holloway makes me feel like I'm back in a certain hospital. One that had a tendency to destroy patient records." She grinned at the Doctor, who grinned back.

Alex, politely ignoring what was obviously a private reference between them, said, "Right then, Grace, it is. Might I ask if you have plans for this evening? I'm holding bit of a do at the gallery and my fiancee, Libby, will be there. I'd love you to meet her."

The Doctor glanced at Grace, then at Alex. "Libby, hmm? We met a little girl called Libby, during our last visit. Charming little lass about six years of age. Her home had been bombed and her minder was injured. She was sent alone to find help. She found Grace and me. Libby Freeman was her name. Right, Grace?"

"That's right. We took her to a nearby police station, then to the hospital when she was reunited with her mother, who'd brought Libby's minder's mother. Darling little girl."

Alexander gaped at them in surprise. "That's my fiancee! Libby Freeman! She married a botanist, Gareth Grey, fifteen years later. He died about ten years ago. There's a son and a daughter to their credit, five grandchildren and one great grandchild. I met her here at Tea one day. She asked me to pass the sugar!" He laughed, remembering. "We got to talking and, well, you know how these things go. We've been engaged about two months now." He beamed.

The Doctor smiled. "Well! Well! That is something how these things work out. Congratulations! I hope you both will be very happy." Grace nodded in agreement. "That is lovely." She added. "How are your sisters doing, Alex?"

"They're fine. I've got a few nieces, nephews, and a grandniece and a grandnephew or two as well." He paused. "All right, I can't wait any longer. What about you two? How is it neither of you has aged a day since 1942?"

Alexander spent the next hour with his mouth open and his eyes nearly popping out of his head. But in the end, he'd "been round the block a few times" and he firmly believed anything was possible, so he didn't have too much trouble believing he was in the company of a man from another planet. It was quite exciting, actually. He was about to ask how the Doctor managed to pop back and forth in time and not screw anything up, when he was grabbed from behind and had a kiss planted on his right cheek.

"Hello, darling!" An attractive woman in her early seventies stood behind him, smiling." I just popped in from shopping and saw you. I just had stop and...Good Heavens! It can't be...!" She gaped at Grace and the Doctor, who beamed at her.

"Hello, Libby!" The Doctor smiled.

"Hi!" Grace grinned as well.

Libby remained speechless for several minutes.

Alexander grinned at her. "Sweetheart, you'll never believe this, but..." Libby lost her power of speech for the next half hour. But she and Alexander did have a wonderful imagination and an open mind in common. She also didn't have much trouble in the end, believing the Doctor was indeed who he said he was.

"Well, I never! As my grandchildren would say, "Wicked"!" She laughed.

Grace spoke up. "I believe congratulations are in order!"

"Thank you! I'd love to have you both at our wedding, if you can both make it, that is."

"We'd love to. What do you think, Doctor? The TARDIS could get us back here all right, couldn't she?"

"I've no doubt she could. She's such a sentimental, romantic old thing! We'd be honoured to attend. When is the happy day?"

Alex gave a rather strange noise and said, rather red-faced, "I can't believe I didn't tell you! It's tomorrow, actually. Valentine's Day. We couldn't resist." He grinned. "2pm. In a private room here at the Ritz - where we met." He smiled. "Getting old, memory's going." He tapped a finger to his head.

The others laughed. Grace said, "More likely, it's a case of, "I just found out a man I know is from another planet - literally"! I know the feeling. Tends to muddle the thinking." This time, everyone laughed. They all talked a bit more, then Grace and the Doctor took their leave. As it was still relatively light out, they decided to explore the area round Berkeley Square. There was plenty of time before Alexander's gallery do.

********

It was indeed nice to be able to stroll round without blackouts, constables and air raid sirens. They talked about seeing Libby and Alexander again and how things had changed since 1942 and how they hadn't. Grace remarked that the dress code at the Ritz would probably never change, but that was a good thing, actually. Some place out of time and very elegant. Very nice. She paused at one point and looked at the Doctor.

"You know, there is one thing I wondered about our trip in 1942, but never got round to asking. Apart from the women of the WVS understandably falling in love with it - and you, no one commented on YOUR appearance. For the record, I'm glad no one raised a fuss, as I just happen to love it and hope you never change, but you don't exactly look like an average 1940s guy, now do you?" She smiled.

He chuckled. "Thanks, Grace, I'm glad you like the way I look. I'm very fond of my look myself." He grinned. "I've been to the 1940s more than once and have never had a problem in that department. Of course, there being a war on and all, there were more important things to worry about, and why they'd raise a fuss about your clothes, even at the Ritz, does baffle me a bit. But, from a conversation I overheard between a couple of WVS ladies, they assumed I'd been in a local production of "A Christmas Carol" and got caught up in things and just never bothered to change!" He laughed again. "I thought it best NOT to disenchant them! That's possibly what was generally thought back then. They assume I'm in some sort of period play. But it could also be they don't fuss, because the average person actually does appreciate and respect a person's individuality." He then paused and looked up into the overhanging branch of a nearby tree. "Hmm. I wonder what that is?"

The next thing Grace knew, he'd scampered on to the top of the railing and up into the tree! "Incredible!" He'd discovered something wedged into where the branch met the trunk of the tree. "Now I wonder how that got in there? Grace! Catch!" He tossed something down to her, then started down himself. She caught the tiny silver object. It was a whistle - a very old whistle. Just the sort a police constable might have carried sixty-odd years ago. The Doctor took a closer look at it.

"Excellent shape. Must be worth a fortune!" He blew on it. Grace immediately covered her ears and grimaced. It worked all right. He grinned and put it in a pocket. "Possibly a constable dropped it and couldn't find it in the blackout. Then a bird or squirrel carried it to the tree."

"Sounds plausible. Great find, Doctor!"

"Thanks. Where to next, Grace? Take a stroll round the shops. It's still early. By all accounts, the ghost of Number 50 has been very quiet during recent times. We should be just fine, so long as we keep to the bookshop itself. That is, if you want to look in Number 50." He looked at her. "We can go elsewhere, if you prefer?"

"You want to look in there, don't you, Doctor?" She glanced suspiciously at him.

He looked at his toes. "It would be interesting to see all the old books and it IS still light out. I must confess, though, even I wouldn't have the courage to go in there after dark. It's not an urgent desire, Grace. I can wait until tomorrow morning - or another visit to London. I mean that, honestly, I do." She could see he was telling the truth, but she was a bit curious to see all the old books herself, and it wasn't really dark yet, and wouldn't be for a while. They should have time for a bit of a browse-round before they'd feel like leaving. She looked at him.

"We should have time to just peek in for a bit. Come back tomorrow morning for a longer look, okay?"

"You're sure? We could go to Oxford Street instead. Plenty of time for that before Alexander's gallery affair."

"Doctor, let's go. We keep dithering and it WILL be dark." He gave a slight sigh and nodded. They crossed over to the bookshop at Number 50 Berkeley Square.

********

When they walked through, they thought they noticed a slight chill, but reckoned that was probably owing to the chill air coming from the outdoors before the door shut. Most likely, it was a certain amount of 'pre-conditioning'. They looked at each other and went in different directions to browse. The place was fascinating and the staff quite friendly. Both the Doctor and Grace were soon absorbed in old books. Some time passed.

The Doctor was considering buying a book on butterfly species in the sixteenth century, when Grace approached him.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be back in a tick. Just going to ask where the ladies room is." She went off to ask a staff member.

The Doctor started to say, "Grace, wait. Maybe I'd better..." He saw her start to take the stairs to the first floor. He put the book down on the counter, then followed her up a few moments later. He'd just taken a step or two, when he heard a scream. He ran up the stairs. "GRACE!"

He got just far enough up the stairs to see Grace, a look of absolute horror on her face, backing into the open door of a room opposite the WC. She was backing away from a brown mist that seemed to follow her into the room. The Doctor flew up the rest of the stairs and into the room - just in time to see the mist seemingly push Grace out of the heavily curtained window! "NOOOOOOOO!" He shouted. The mist then turned on him! He found himself backing out of the room and out onto the landing. He also found he could barely speak. The mist kept coming. The Doctor slipped on the top step and fell. He landed at the bottom of the stairs, full force. He quietly murmured, "Grace...", before becoming, apparently, unconscious.

Outside, hearing the screams, a half dozen people looked up in time to see a woman falling out of the window! The heavy curtains had protected her from broken glass, but it seemed nothing would protect her from landing on the spiked iron railing she was heading for. Then a particularly tall man, standing near the railing, shot out his arms in an attempt to catch the woman. He missed, but his grasping arms had touched her enough to divert her descent and she landed heavily on the bonnet of a car parked in front of the shop. She was unconscious and barely breathing, but still alive.

Back inside, the mist was advancing on the prone form of the Doctor. He was lying on his side, crumpled up, with his back to the mist. When the mist got three or four steps from him, the Doctor rolled over and shot out his arm. A high pitched whine shot from it. Disorientated, the mist froze. The noise continued as the Doctor, somewhat painfully, got up, retrieved his sonic screwdriver from his sleeve, shut it off, pocketed it and hurried out the door. He soon realised what all the people were crowded round. He dashed over, shouting, "GRACE!" He was thinking to himself that he should rethink these trips to London. For some reason, they were too dangerous. Or maybe he and Grace should just stay out of the dangerous areas of the city. He pushed his way through the crowd, just in time to see a boy, about seven or eight, empty the entire contents of his water bottle over Grace's face!

"REGGIE!" The boy's mother shouted. "What ARE you doing?"

"I just wanted to wake her up and make sure she was okay." Reggie looked about to cry. "If she's asleep, she can't tell us where it hurts, can she?" Young Reggie read all manner of comic books.

"There are doctors for that..." His mother started to answer, when a man approached, saying, "And I'm one of them!" He went over to Grace, who was coming round a bit and wondering why she was all wet!

"Grace! Grace! Are you all right?" The Doctor looked at her tenderly. He pushed her damp hair off her face.

"Oww!" She looked at the Doctor. "Oh, Doctor, I am so glad you're all right! I saw you out of the corner of my eye. What was that brown mist? Was that the 'Ghost of Number 50 Berkeley Square'? Why am I all wet? I ache all over. How did I get on this car?" She stared. "I can't believe I missed those spikes! Thank God!" Grace was full of questions. The Doctor was just glad her outlook seem good. He still had her mobile and called 999. This time she was going to get properly looked after! While they were waiting for the ambulance, they got the full details of Grace's fall from the window, the man's attempt to catch her and little Reggie's attempt to help revive her. Reggie's mum apologised for Reggie and both Grace and the Doctor said there was no need. He was only trying to help and it seemed he did! The Doctor took the police whistle, he'd found earlier, out of his pocket and gave it to little Reggie, who was over the moon at the gift.

"Thank you, sir!"

The Doctor smiled. "Not at all. Reggie, you could be a fine paramedic one day. Ever think of going to medical school and training for it?"

"No, sir, but I will now!" He ran off, blowing the whistle with the full power of his young lungs. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. Grace took one look and started protesting.

"Oh, no. Please, I'll be fine. I just need to rest. I hate being a patient!" She looked pleadingly at the Doctor.

He looked back at her. "No, Grace. This time, you're getting properly looked over, even if I have to sling you over my shoulder and carry you to the hospital! Get it?"

She sighed. "Got it!"

"Good." He grinned at her. "It won't be that bad, will it? I'll be there."

She stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed. Then the paramedics bundled her into the ambulance and the Doctor clambered in after her. The ambulance sped off.

********

"Sorry, sir, but you can't stay." The nurse gently, but firmly, pushed the Doctor out into the corridor. More gently, she added, "Don't worry. We'll look after her. She'll be fine." The Doctor stood in the hospital corridor looking very lost and alone. Yes, he knew Grace would be all right, but there was no one to talk to. He'd rung both Libby and Alexander, but had had to leave a message. He pulled a bag out of his pocket. It was empty. He didn't even have any sweeties to comfort him. He sighed. He started to head for the family room, when he brightened up. Both Libby and Alexander were headed down the corridor towards him. They reached him with their arms outstretched. He melted into their embrace. To an outsider, it looked two parents comforting their child, given that the Doctor looked about thirty-five years younger than either Libby or Alexander.

"Let's find some place quiet. Okay, Doctor?" Libby said tenderly. He nodded. He was still wondering why he and Grace had had these accidents on both of their last two visits to London. He wished he knew what reason there could be. Hoping it was just an unfortunate coincidence, he walked with his friends - not to the family room, but to a cafe across the road.

"What exactly happened, Doctor?" asked Alex.

"We'd just gone into the bookshop at Number 50 Berkeley Square..."

Libby spluttered out her tea. "You didn't! At night?!"

"It wasn't night when we went into the shop - still quite light out, actually. Well, we got absorbed in the books, as one does, and we were there longer than we expected. I was just about to buy a book on butterfly species in the sixteenth century, when Grace came up to me and said she'd just be a tick. She needed the ladies. Well, I soon decided to follow her and wait outside the door, just to be on the safe side. I got half way up the stairs, when I heard her scream. I raced up the rest of the stairs and saw Grace backing away from a brown mist, just like in the legend. The next thing I knew, she was falling out of a window." He paused, shaking at the memory. It was a few minutes before he could tell them the rest of the incident. Both Libby and Alex put their arms round the Doctor and just held him. Libby could feel her eyes getting moist.

"My God, Doctor! That is dreadful!" Alexander said, when the Doctor had finished. "But she will be all right, won't she?"

"Yes, thankfully. That dear man, I wish I'd caught his name, helped save her life, when he tried to catch her. Not in the way he was trying to, but he did save her all the same. I am extremely grateful to him."

"Well, I've rescheduled the gallery affair tonight. I can have that any time. Right now, you need us more. And, as it's a private affair with few guests, we can reschedule the wedding as well. We'd love you both to be there. But Grace needs rest. She'd never be able to attend tomorrow." Alex replied.

"That's very kind of you, but you certainly don't have to cancel the wedding. Please, it will be all right. She'll be fine. I'm sure Grace wouldn't want you to cancel the wedding tomorrow, either."

Libby said, "But it does seem a bit insensitive. Let's see what the hospital says, then we'll decide. Okay?"

"You're very kind, both of you." Grace's mobile rang. The Doctor took it out of his pocket and listened for a few minutes, his face growing increasingly brighter. "That's wonderful news! Thank you!" He switched off the phone and looked at his friends. "She's out of danger. They've taken care of her bruises, etc. She's in recovery and we can see her for a few minutes."

"That's lovely, Doctor!" Libby said. She and Alex both breathed sighs of relief.

"They want her to rest for a day or two. She's not going to like that, but maybe I can help." The Doctor smiled as they crossed back over to the hospital.

********

"Doctor, get me out of here!" Grace hissed at him almost immediately. She was sitting up in bed, looking distinctly NOT like a happy camper.

The Doctor chuckled. "I see you're your old self, then. Say hello to Libby and Alex, Grace." He grinned at her.

"Hello, Grace!" They chorused. "Glad to see you're all right."

"Hello! It's so sweet of you to come. Thank you." Then she looked at Alex and Libby. "Could either of you get me out of here? He can be so stubborn."

"Interesting." said Alex. "I distinctly heard him say he could help. Didn't he, Libby?"

The Doctor looked up towards the ceiling and whistled, feigning innocence. "Did I?"

"DOCTOR!" Grace stage-whispered, furiously. "Please! I'll go mad in here. Do you honestly want me to suffer the horrors of hospital food?"

"Oh, good gracious! Definitely not! Their tea is a positive nightmare!" He gathered them as close as possible. "This is what we do..." While they were discussing their escape plans, the Doctor also told Grace how he'd stunned the ghost with his sonic screwdriver. She was quite impressed. They also commented on how "considerate" the ghost was in letting Grace finish in the ladies, before attacking her. They couldn't help but smile a bit at that, but had to admit, he probably was just creating a false sense of security before attacking.

After the Doctor retrieved Grace's clothes from the area under her bed, he went outside and talked a bit with Alex, while Libby went in to help Grace get dressed, as Grace was still a bit stiff and sore. A moment or so later, Libby came out and the Doctor went off down the corridor in pursuit of some necessary equipment. He came back with a bundle carefully, tucked in his coat. He looked at Alex and Libby.

"Slight change of plan, which I think might be more effective. Libby, could you have Grace put these on instead? Then bring me her clothes and I'll hide them in my coat."

"Certainly, Doctor." She looked at the bundle the Doctor had given her. It was a doctor's uniform, complete with a white coat. She laughed. "Very appropriate! Back in a tick."

When Grace was finally dressed, Libby and Alex went out to watch the corridors. They would divert any staff they met. The idea was that Grace - as a doctor, would be taking the Doctor, a new patient, to registration as he'd "lost his way". That was if they met anyone once they got to the stairs. After sneaking into hiding once or twice, and getting a few curious looks from a few members of staff, The Doctor and Grace made it to the ground floor and out a side door. There they met Libby and Alex. The Doctor had told them he'd take Grace for a more agreeable rest somewhere in the TARDIS.

"I'd love to see your "TARDIS", Doctor. Sounds fascinating." said Alex.

"So would I, Doctor." Libby added.

"Tell you what. Tomorrow, and yes, Grace will be fine, so don't reschedule the wedding, I'll take you both on a tour of the TARDIS. It will be our wedding present to you both and a thank you for your help tonight. How does that sound?" The Doctor beamed at them.

"Thank you, Doctor!" They both replied. "That would marvellous! We'd love it. When, tomorrow?" They looked at him like excited children.

"Hmm. How does wedding, gallery, TARDIS tour, honeymoon sound?"

Alex looked at Libby. She nodded. "Fine. Tomorrow evening it is, then. Ooh, I can't wait. To see the inside of a spaceship. Incredible!"

"Well, until tomorrow, then. Goodbye Libby, Alex!"

"Bye, Doctor. Bye, Grace. You take care now." They stood, waving, as the Doctor and Grace took off down the street. The TARDIS would be parked in an alley close by. The homing device that had failed in 1942, was now working perfectly. Soon the Doctor was opening the TARDIS door and he and Grace went inside. Their plan was to hover in the vortex for a couple of days while Grace got her strength back, then the Doctor would bring the TARDIS back to Berkeley Square about the same time they'd left.

And that is just what happened. They spent a couple of days, just lounging about the TARDIS. The Doctor insisted on waiting on Grace hand and foot. He insisted on her resting in bed the whole of the first day. He brought her meals in bed and read to her. She was better the second day, but he still made her take it easy. He still felt a bit guilty about Grace getting injured on both of their recent trips to London. Grace told him he was being silly and had nothing to feel guilty about. It was just an unfortunate coincidence. He said she was too kind. So she threw a bread roll at him at lunch. He laughed. He then said she was obviously well and they could go back, maybe do some shopping until it was time for the wedding. Grace agreed.

"Did you get that book you were looking at at the bookshop, Doctor?"

"No, I didn't. I forgot all about it, when I heard you scream." He looked curiously at her. "You aren't suggesting I go back and get it, are you? It's not that important." He shook his head, chuckling.

"Why not? Nothing's ever happened in the daytime, has it? Nip in, buy the book and nip out. Simple." She grinned at him. "Go for it, Doctor. You know how much you love butterflies."

"I'll consider it. All right?" They were both laughing, now.

********

The TARDIS was as good as her word - and her sentimentality. They landed just where and when they wanted to land. To the millimeter. They headed to the bookshop at 50 Berkeley Square, before going to Oxford Street.

The visit was not without incident, however. The employees were somewhat surprised to see Grace so quickly recovered. They remarked on it.

Grace replied, smiling at the Doctor, "I had excellent medical care."

The cashier replied, "You must have had. You look wonderful, my dear!" Then she looked at the Doctor. "I have your book here, sir. "Butterfly Species in the Sixteenth Century". We held it just in case, although we knew you had more important things on your mind." The Doctor stared at her. She told him, "We saw what happened to the both of you. We apologise that we weren't of any particular help, but I'm afraid we all rather went into shock. That was the most terrifying incident I've ever seen! I am so glad you're both all right! We all are." The rest of the staff nodded their agreement.

"Thank you - on both counts! It's all right. We understand about shock, don't we, Grace?"

"Yes, we do. Thank you, again." Grace smiled.

"I think I will take the book. How much is it?" The Doctor paid for his book and they left for Oxford Street. Grace knew they were in trouble the minute she saw where the Doctor was heading. She had a strong suspicion that was why he kept mentioning Oxford Street. He was zeroing in on Hamleys, one of the biggest and most famous toy stores in the world. It would be a miracle if they got out in time for Libby and Alexander's wedding!

"Doctor? Doctor? Where are you??" Not in the place five minutes and he'd disappeared. Grace just groaned. Soft toys - no. That slightly surprised her. Dolls - no. Lego Bricks - no. Where was he and what was he buying? She approached an employee.

"Have you seen a man - medium height, mid-thirties, curly chestnut hair, wearing a green velvet frock coat?"

"Yes, madam. I have." The young man smiled. "I believe you'll find him in board games. He said something about needing a "wedding present"?" He gave her a quizzical look and directions to the board games area.

Grace shook her head. She couldn't wait to hear the Doctor's explanation for this! She giggled. "That'll be him. Thanks!" She took off.

********

"Ah, Grace! There you are. What do you think? I think this would be a perfect gift for Libby and Alexander. They are a fun couple!" He beamed, very pleased with his choice of wedding present. Grace gaped at him. He was holding a Twister game! Her mind went in about forty directions before she spoke, but she couldn't help smiling and giggling.

"Doctor...they're in their SEVENTIES! Twister?? You've got to be kidding!" She was still laughing. "Of course, they might appreciate the compliment!"

"They are both in great shape for their age. I'm getting one for them. And, one for us as well. I seem to have lost mine." He grabbed two of the games and headed off for the teddy bears. Grace knew he wouldn't leave without visiting them! After talking with nearly all the bears there, he finally made his choice. Even Grace found one she couldn't resist. They paid for their things and left, with about an hour to spare until the wedding. Just enough time for Grace to change. They went back to the TARDIS.

********

"Doctor! Thank God! I'm so glad you're here! I just got a call and my best man is ill. Would you step into the breach? I'd really appreciate it." Alexander looked hopefully at the Doctor, then to Grace. "Hello, Grace. You look lovely, my dear. So, will you be my best man, Doctor?"

"Of course, I'd be delighted. Though, I wonder if should pop back to the TARDIS, see if I can find something more suitable to wear?"

"Doctor, you couldn't be more suitably dressed than the way you're dressed right now! As a matter of fact, you're perfectly dressed." The Doctor stared at Alex. Alex continued, "Libby is wearing her grandmother's dress, so we all decided on a Late Victorian/Early Edwardian theme for our small wedding party. I still have to change, but I wanted to catch you first, to ask if you'd be best man."

"Well, I don't know what to say." Grace suppressed a giggle. The Doctor continued. "I'd be delighted to be your best man. Thanks, Alexander." He turned surreptitiously to Grace. "While Alex and I discuss my duties as best man, would you put this with the other gifts?" He carefully removed the wrapped game from inside his coat and gave it to Grace.

"Of course, Doctor. I want to say hello to Libby as well. Where is she, Alex?" He gave her directions and Grace set off.

********

"Libby, it's beautiful! And it fits you so well! Did it need much alteration?"

"Hello, Grace. You look fantastic! I didn't expect you to look that recovered! Gracious, that must have been some rest! Thanks. The dress hardly needed any alteration. I was quite surprised. Where's the Doctor? Is he with Alex?"

"Yes, he is. He's going to be best man, it appears. Have Alex's sisters arrived yet?"

"No, but they're all due any minute. Alex rang them earlier. They nearly passed out when he told them about you and the Doctor!" She laughed. "They can't WAIT to meet you both! It'll be a real family affair. A couple of Alex's nephews are going to be in the ceremony as well." Libby paused. "Oh dear, I keep thinking, I've forgot something." She sighed. "Nerves." Then she shrieked. "Ah, I forgot to give the organist the music! There's been a few changes. Be right back." She dashed off before finishing changing.

********

"Alex, you look splendid! Excellent choice!" The Doctor grinned.

"Thank you!" Alexander looked towards the door at a pair of new arrivals. "Ah, good! You made it! Whew! There's been a few changes..." He drew his nephews over to meet the Doctor.

********

Despite all the ups and downs, it was a lovely ceremony. The Doctor was an excellent best man. By the time she heard, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife.", Grace could feel her eyes getting quite moist. The music was lovely. The wedding party's clothes may have been Late Victorian/Early Edwardian, but the music was largely from the thirties and forties. Very romantic, very lovely.

Reception was held in the Palm Court restaurant. Everyone seemed to dance with everyone. As the Doctor and Grace finally managed a dance together - to "Embraceable You", they talked. About what it felt like to be dancing in the Palm Court again and the happy couple's reaction to their unusual gift. Libby and Alex had loved the Twister game. They promised to give it a go! Everyone had laughed. Grace was suddenly reminded of the time a friend of hers had given her grandfather a pewter Playboy tankard! That unique gift had been well appreciated by her friend's grandfather, too. She mentioned the incident. It brought quite a few laughs from the Doctor!

"And you were teasing me about the game, Grace. See, I'm not the only one who knows age doesn't matter!" He grinned.

"I know that, Doctor. You're just fun to tease." She grinned wickedly.

"Oh, Grace!" He shook his head, chuckling.

The rest of the reception passed pleasantly. Alex's sisters - Abigail, Aileen and Alice, were completely amazed by the Doctor and Grace and would loved to have seen the TARDIS, but, unfortunately, they had to leave immediately after the reception to get to ANOTHER wedding and couldn't stay. Everyone said they were sorry to hear they couldn't see the TARDIS and Alex's sisters made him promise to tell them EVERYTHING about her! Maybe, they all hoped, there would be a next time. Then Libby insisted that Grace and the Doctor each take an extra piece of wedding cake with them. They accepted and said their thanks. It had been decided that the four of them would do Alex's gallery, then a tour of the TARDIS, then Libby and Alexander would leave on a short honeymoon. But first, they all just sat and rested in the Palm Court, in companionable silence.

********

Alexander's gallery turned out to be bigger than either the Doctor or Grace had imagined. It was also Alex's own gallery. He grinned at their surprise.

The Doctor spoke first. "Alex! You never said, you old rascal, you! This is incredible!" He peered at a sketch off down one short corridor. He took off for a closer look. Grace was still trying to take it all in. She had to remind herself that Alexander had said he'd been an artist for his entire adult life. Naturally, he would have quite a bit of work to display. Still, it was something to see.

"Have you ever done any painting? Or do you just do pen and ink and pastels?" Grace asked.

"I have done a few paintings, but mostly just those two mediums. Hmm, I wonder which one has the Doctor so fascinated?" The three of them went off to look. They found the Doctor totally enraptured by a pen and ink sketch of Andy Warhol. It was very good. The eyes were so intense the Doctor felt they were almost alive. He turned to Alexander.

"This is amazing, Alex! The eyes seem almost alive. Fascinating. Have you met him? Very interesting chap. Met him myself, once or twice."

"Thank you! I'm glad you like it. Yes, I met him once. It was in the early seventies, at another gallery. I agree, a fascinating chap."

The two ladies grinned and walked over to admire a pastel drawing of a seascape at dawn. Alexander had added a couple of angels to it. They were sitting on a large rock watching a dolphin and an early morning wind sailor. It was a lovely scene.

"Alex!" Libby called to him. "Where did you say the location for this early morning seascape was?" Alexander came over. "A place called, "Bronnelay". It's an illustration of a scene from a fantasy story one of my nieces wrote. She's got a real talent for writing." He smiled, proudly.

"Oh, yes, I remember now. Regina, wasn't it? I'll have to ask her if I can read the story. Just from the picture, it looks an interesting place."

Grace called the Doctor over. "This is pretty, isn't it, Doctor? Alexander says it's an illustration he did for a story his niece, Regina, wrote."

"Yes, that is very good. Looks like an interesting place. Reminds me of mornings on the planet, "Prezzloma". The mornings there look just as lovely." He turned round. "Speaking of other planets, how about I take you both on the tour of the TARDIS I promised you? No doubt, you're both anxious to be off for your honeymoon." He grinned. "Don't want to keep you from that for long, now do we?"

Grace facepalmed. "Doctor, you are incorrigible!"

Alex and Libby both laughed, but agreed they would love to see the TARDIS now. So the little party headed off towards the TARDIS.

********

At tea, the day before the Doctor had explained the exact nature of his beloved timeship, but, still, his guests found themselves open-mouthed. They hadn't realised just how big even the console room was.

The first thing Libby said was, "Goodness! Now I wish we'd had the wedding here! This is magnificent, Doctor! It must be fantastic having a home like this. I'm jealous."

Alex found his voice at last and agreed with his new bride. "Amazing! Absolutely amazing! Is that really the sky overhead?" He enquired.

"Well, at the moment, yes, it's a view of the sky right now. But it can reflect just about anything. Have a look at this." The Doctor smiled proudly and flicked a switch or two. Music filled the console room and a swirling pattern of colour danced above their heads. There were several "oohs and ahhs", even from Grace!

"I often enjoy lying on a couple of floor cushions and just listening to music and watching the patterns swirl all over the scanner. Very relaxing. Of course, I did fall asleep doing that on one occasion." He grinned. "Slept so soundly the TARDIS had to wake me using the Cloister bell!" He laughed, as did the others. "On to the rest of the TARDIS. I can't wait for you to meet the other inhabitants."

"The other inhabitants?" Libby queried.

"Oh, yes! There's Jasper, Stewart, Airecelle and the rest of the fairies, and, of course, Daisy and Onslow and their children, KitKat and Malteser...wait, no, the last four arrive in about eight years. Sorry. Time sense gets a bit wonky at times. But you can meet the butterflies! They are very friendly!" He grinned at them.

"You have other people living here as well?"

"Nononono! Jasper and Stewart are bats. They've been here forever. We're old friends. They love visitors, unless they're hungry, of course, then they just want the grove and garden area. Follow me." He led the way through the door to the rest of the TARDIS. Libby and Alex - and Grace, as well, met the other residents of the TARDIS. They were fortunate, so the Doctor told them, that Jasper and Stewart seem to have already eaten and had chosen to welcome the visitors. The other three took his word for it as the bats perched on each new shoulder on a rota basis. Yes, they were quite friendly. The Doctor took them to the butterfly room, one of his favourite places in the TARDIS. In minutes, all four were covered in butterflies. They just had to meet the new arrivals. The Doctor told them the names of many of the species. It was quite pleasant, that was, until it started to rain. They decided to leave. Libby and Alexander had long since been lost for words. The Doctor took them to room after extraordinary room. Finally, he took them to the library for a much needed rest.

Then he uttered the immortal words, "Tea, anyone?" How could they refuse? He left them to relax while he went to the kitchens. He came back to find all three fast asleep! The TARDIS had been overdoing the relaxing music. She'd been playing Erik Satie. The Doctor smiled, "tsked tsked" the TARDIS and gently woke his guests. He requested music a bit livelier and got "Finlandia". The Doctor groaned. The TARDIS had a very weird sense of humour. She changed the music to good old Mozart. "Thank you!" He told her, smiling. He and his guests had tea and talked. Libby and Alexander had just decided to take the TARDIS at face value. But, oh, they would love to see her again. Libby's grandchildren would have a field day in the TARDIS. Finally, it was time Libby and Alexander were off on their honeymoon. They were just going to have a short honeymoon in Belgium. Somewhere slightly different.

The Doctor and Grace saw them back to the TARDIS door and everyone said their goodbyes.

"Have fun in Belgium! You'll love the chocolate!" The Doctor waved.

"Bye! Enjoy your honeymoon! Lovely place to go. Good luck!" Grace waved as well.

"Thank you! Lovely to see you both again." Libby said.

"Don't leave it sixty years next time, okay?" Alexander quipped.

"We'll try not to." The Doctor grinned. The newlyweds left.

********

"What shall we do now, Doctor? I'm not really ready to leave, not just yet." Grace was looking rested and ready for something different to do.

"How about a midnight picnic - in Berkeley Square?"

"Are you sure?" It sounded like an interesting idea, but at midnight?!

"Why not? If you're thinking of the ghost, I'll make sure to have my sonic screwdriver at the ready, if necessary. Come on, Grace. It would be different." He was almost jumping at the idea.

"Yeah, all right. We can tell the ghost where to stick it!"

"That's my Grace!"

The Doctor parked the TARDIS in a dark corner of Berkeley Square. It was quite nice for February. Still, there were few, if any, people about. He brought out a nice thick down quilt with a fleece backing, laid it out and plopped a couple of floor cushions down on it. He'd found a rather excellent strawberry-flavoured champagne in the TARDIS wine cellar. It went well with the tomato basil angel hair pasta. The pasta had been kept hot in the TARDIS until the last minute. It had a lovely marinara Zinfandel sauce. The rosemary olive oil breadsticks were a perfect accompaniment. Desert was tea and apples and fine chocolates. It was lovely and so romantic. When they were finished eating and had had a last glass of champagne each, the Doctor packed up the picnic things and took them back inside the TARDIS. He came out again and he and Grace just looked at the stars and talked for a bit. Then the Doctor asked Grace to dance under the stars. He clapped his hands, said, "Music, please!" and music poured out from the TARDIS. All their favourites from 1942 - "A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square", amongst others. They finished up with "That's All" from 1952. Just as the song ended with, "Say it's me that you'll adore, for now and ever more. That's all. That's all.", the Doctor took Grace in his arms and kissed her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Grace!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Doctor!"

They were standing there, just looking at each other, when Grace caught something out of the corner of her eye. There was a weird light in a first floor window of No.50!

"Oh, no." She cried. "Not again!"

The Doctor had to laugh. "And he's being "considerate" again. He waited until we'd, more or less, finished our picnic. Well, don't mind him, Grace. A few lights can't harm us. He's probably just jealous. And, besides, I've got my sonic screwdriver. Now, where were we?"

"You're probably right, Doctor." She looked at No.50. The light had gone out. No, not out. It was blocked out by something that looked like it was moving - towards them! "Doctor! Look! We'd better go. Now!"

"I think you're right, Grace!" They dashed to the TARDIS as the brown mist approached fairly quickly. They made it into the TARDIS, just as the mist got about six metres away. The Doctor let out a blast of sound by directing his sonic screwdriver at an amplifier on the console. The mist stopped - for a few seconds, then continued to approach. The Doctor was fairly certain it couldn't get into the TARDIS, but not one hundred percent certain. When the mist got to within a metre, he hit the dematerialisation switch. The TARDIS vanished, leaving the Ghost of Number 50 Berkeley Square totally flummoxed and furious. They laughed.

Safely in the vortex, they were still laughing. It had been a marvellous trip to London and a marvellous Valentine's Day, after all.

The End


End file.
